A Regular X-Men Show Extra 1: Death Bear
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: This is my version of Regular Show Episode, Death Bear. The Gang went out on the abandon zoo, after Rigby tells a story about Death Bear. Including X-Men. T for Mild language and Violence.


**MB360**: So, this is a remake of the episode, Death Bear. This is included the X-Men. I don't own anything.

* * *

_The episode opens to show a close up of the floor in Pops' House._

**Mordecai**: MOVIE NIGHT!

_Rigby dumps a box of DVD's on the floor._

Rigby: Let's see what we've got.

Wolverine: Hey, bub. Look at this one.

Mordecai: Hey! "Love by the Dozen".

Rigby: Eegh! A romantic comedy? VETOED!

Iceman: I agreed with Rigby.

_Rigby tosses "Love by the Dozen" somewhere else._

Eileen: Oooh, what about this one?

_Eileen holds up a DVD titled "Cease & Deceased"._

Eileen: Looks pretty creepy!

Gambit: I'll say, mon ami.

_The camera does a close up on "Cease & Deceased"._

Mordecai: Cease & Deceased? Nah, no scary stuff, Rigby can't handle it.

Wolverine: Neither than Bobby.

Rigby: What?!

Iceman: What do you mean, Logan?

Mordecai: Remember the time we saw _"Dead for Breakfast"_? You wouldn't eat pancakes for a week!

Wolverine: The last time you saw a scary movie, you pissing your pants.

Rigby: I was sleeping in that week!

Iceman: Blame that person who's hogging up the bathroom.

Mordecai (while imitating Rigby): Oh no! The bacon is gonna get me!

Wolverine: (while imitating Iceman): Oh, I'm Iceman. And I piss my pants a lot when I was scare, even I was made out of ice.

_Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen and the X-Men all laugh._

Iceman: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT ALL THAT TRUE!

Rigby: You're the bacon...

Margaret: Don't you guys have anything with adventure?

Mordecai (while browsing through DVD's): Uhhh, let's see.

Rigby: Forget movies! We should go on a REAL adventure!

Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and the X-Men (all at the same time): Huh?

Storm: What do you mean, Rigby?

Rigby: Yeah! To the old, abandoned park zoo!

Mordecai: Come on! It's movie night! We should stay inside, and veg out on the couch.

Beast: Yeah, Might be the safely and only thing for the night.

Rigby (to Margaret and Eileen): Hm, hm. Mordecai and Beast is just afraid we will run into Death Bear.

Margaret and Eileen (at the same time): Death Bear?

Rouge, Jean, Emma, Storm, and Psylocke: Death Bear?

Rigby: You guys have never heard of Death Bear?

Margaret: No.

Nightcrawler: Nien.

Rigby: Well gather around!

_Mordecai grunts heavily._

Rigby: The tale of Death Bear, is a tale that's as old as fifteen to twenty years ago.

_Sinister Music plays in the background._

Rigby: He was a troubled bear that lived in the park zoo, who was evil to the core! (_Rigby uses hand motions). _One day, out of nowhere, he attacked an killed his trainer! The zoo was forced to close down. But Death Bear wouldn't leave, so he still roams the old abandoned zoo, getting more evil over the years, only to be able to survive by breaking into people's homes, eating all of their food, and then eating THEM!

Margaret and Eileen: Whoa!

Iceman: That's interesting.

Mordecai: Pfft. Lame. Death Bear is a dumb old urban legend. Come on storytime is over. Let's get this movie started. Right? Yeah.

_Mordecai picks up a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and sniffs it_

Mordecai: Mmm, some hot burning popcorn! Saved you a seat right here, Margaret.

_Mordecai pats the cushion of the couch_

Rigby: Yeah, see, I told you! Scared of Death Bear!

Mordecai: What?! Death Bear isn't even REAL! I'm not scared, right Margaret?

Margaret: Mordecai, it's alright. If you don't want to go, I mean, it does sound pretty scary.

Mordecai: What?! No! It's just that it is supposed to be movie night.

Cable: Yeah, right. It's suppose to be a movie night.

Rigby: Excuses, excuses man! Look, if you are not scared of Death Bear, then I dare you to take a picture inside Death Bear's cage!

Margaret and Eileen: Ooooooooh!

Wolverine and Iceman: You got burned, bub!

Mordecai: No dude, that's just dumb.

Margaret: Come on! It will be an exciting adventure!

Eileen: Yeah, and all descelent, and spooky...

Margaret: Eileen, we are trying to make him NOT scared.

Mordecai: I'M NOT SCARED!

_(Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby all start to murmur)_

Cyclops: Oh, yeah? Prove it. Prove it that you're not scared.

_(Mordecai lets out a deep sigh)_

Mordecai: Okay, fine. We'll go to the abandoned zoo and take a picture in a dumb bear cage.

Margaret: Yeah, alright!

Eileen: This is going to be fun!

Colossus: I can't wait for this, comrades!

Rigby (while running up the stairs): I'll go grab the camera!

Margaret: We'll watch a movie another night, I promise.

Mordecai: We better...

Margaret (while pushing Mordecai in the shoulder): You're such a pouter!

_(Margaret chuckles)_

Rigby (while flying down the stairs): Yes! Death Bear!

_(An echo approaches when Rigby yells "Death Bear". The scene then transitions to the gang at the abandoned zoo)_

Rigby: There it is!

Eileen: Neat!

Beast: Amazing!

_(Eileen puts her head into the mouth of a lion statue)_

Eileen: Check it out! I'm a lion tamer! Ahhhhh!

_(Mordecai, Rigby, Wolverine, and Iceman stare at her in confusion)_

Iceman: UH...

Margaret (while struggling to get the gate open): Eugh! The gate's locked!

Eileen (while climing on top of a lion statue): Aw man!

Rigby (while running to the gate): No way!

Mordecai: Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be. But we still have enough time for movie night, know what I'm saying? Let's go back to-

Rigby: Hey! I found a way in!

Margaret (while running to the hole in the gate that Rigby found): Cool!

Eileen: Way to go, Rigby!

Colossus: Oh, because I'm about to get it open.

Cyclops: Don't worry, Peter. It's alright.

Mordecai: Wait! But-

Margaret: You coming, Mordecai?

Rigby (while imitating Margaret): Yeah, Mordecai, you coming?

Mordecai: Ehhh, you are enjoying this, aren't you?

Rigby: Hm, hm

_(Mordecai, Rigby, and X-Men go through the hole in the gate, then the scene transitions to them in the Park Zoo)_

Rigby: Cool!

Eileen: It is so weird without any animals.

Rouge: I agreed with you, sugar.

Margaret: Yeah, it's like the end of the world, or something!

Gambit: And creepy too.

Mordecai: You're not afraid, are you?

Margaret: Ha! Yeah right, you're the big chicken here!

Mordecai: What?

_(Margaret smiles at him with her teeth showing)_

_(The gang finds the Reptile House)_

Rigby: Aw yeah, reptile building! Think you can handle going in there?

Mordecai: Pffft! Step aside!

_(The gang is now inside the Reptile House)_

Eileen: Do you think Death Bear is real?

Rigby: Heck yeah he's real! He's probably on the other side of this building!

Mordecai: No he's not, dude, there's none here.

Cyclops: There's one way to find out.

_(A squirrel comes out of a broken reptile tank, much to Mordecai's surprise, he screams, and falls on his butt. Rigby, Wolverine, and Iceman laughs hysterically)_

Eileen: Aww, how cute!

Rigby: Maybe I should take the lead, there might be more SQUIRRELS up ahead!

_Cyclops look at Mordecai and Margaret._

Cyclops: Come on, team. Let's make sure Rigby and Eileen is alright.

_(Rigby and Eileen run off with the X-Men, leaving Mordecai and Margaret by themselves. Margaret helps Mordecai up)_

Margaret: You okay?

Mordecai: Yeah, I'm fine.

_(Mordecai and Margaret exit the Reptile House)_

Margaret: You sure you can handle Death Bear? That squirrel was pretty scary back there.

Mordecai: I wasn't scared. I was just surprised. There is a difference you know.

Margaret: Oh yeah, sure (sarcasm). Boo!

Mordecai (sarcastically): Ha ha!

_(Mordecai rolls his eyes at Margaret)_

Mordecai: No seriously though, we actually came to the zoo a couple of times when we were kids, you know?

Margaret: Oh, cool!

Mordecai: Yeah, it was pretty cool. The only thing I didn't like was the bear.

Margaret: So you ARE scared of Death Bear?

_(Margaret chuckles)_

Mordecai: Well, yeah, when I was little. It was just a regular bear though.

_(Mordecai sees something that catches his attention)_

Mordecai: Oh, no way! I totally remember this!

_(The thing that catches his attention is a little, ride-along train that is abandoned along with the rest of the zoo. Mordecai runs toward it)_

Mordecai: This was my FAVORITE part about coming to the zoo! _(Mordecai puts his hands (or wings) on the roof of the train)_. The conductor would yell "All aboard!", and I would race to get the first seat I could!

_(Mordecai runs toward a train car, and sits in it. Mordecai lets out a breath of relaxation)_

Margaret (while walking up to the train car Mordecai is sitting in): Sounds like a good time! Scooch!

_(Margaret sits with Mordecai)_

Margaret: Kinda small.

Mordecai: I can get out...

Margaret: No, I don't mind. It's cozy.

Mordecai: Oh. Yeah. Heh.

Margaret (pretending): So, where are we going?

Mordecai: Hmmm. _(Mordecai is pretending to talk to a conductor while trying to imitate a man with his wife from the 1920's.) _Conductor! Take us somewhere exotic please, and mind the bumps, my lady does not like getting ill! Thank you!

_(Mordecai and Margaret laugh until the point where it starts to get into "heh's" back and forth until they are both silent. Margaret has a huge smile on her face when staring at Mordecai. Then out of nowhere, Rigby comes and kills the moment by yelling out a window of an abandoned complex in the zoo)_

Rigby: Hey guys, over here! We found some more train tracks!

_(The scene then transitions to the gang walking on the newly-found train tracks. The gang eventually find a metal tunnel)_

Eileen: Oh, rad! Everybody, scream through the tunnel!

_(Eileen and Rigby scream through the tunnel)_

_Iceman shot Wolverine with his ice powers, make him chase Iceman and scream thru the tunnel._

Mordecai to Margaret: After you!

Margaret: Oh, what a gentlemen! (sarcasm)

_(Margaret screams through the tunnel, then laughs with Eileen on the other side)_

Margaret: Wait, where's Mordecai? _(Margaret faces the tunnel) _Mordecai! (_loud echo) _Hello? _(loud echo) _Morde-

Mordecai: MARGARET!

_(Margaret screams. Mordecai laughs)_

Margaret: Eugh, what are you doing?!

Mordecai: I went around!

Margaret: Eugh, don't do that!

_(Margaret shoves Mordecai in anger)_

Mordecai: What? It's funny!

_Wolverine punched Mordecai in the arm_

Wolverine: Funny for you.

_(The gang follows the train tracks again only to discover that the metal rails have been pulled up, leading them to a dead end.)_

Rigby: Aw, what?

Margaret: Now which way?

_(Rigby and Eileen look around. Eileen finds something on the ground)_

Eileen: Whoa, check it out guys!

_(It turns out to be a footprint of something large. Margaret walks over to it.)_

Margaret: Is that a footprint?

Eileen: It's huge!

_(Mordecai and Rigby walk over to it)_

Beast: Could it be...?

Mordecai: Nah, it can't be. It's just a hole in the dirt.

Rigby: No man, it's Death Bear! This way!

_(The gang walks over to a bear cage that has a huge hole in the bars, the same size as the hole in the gate earlier on)_

Eileen: Uhh, I think we found it...

Rigby: Yeah, that's definitly it!

_(The gang walks through the hole into the bear cage)_

Mordecai: Okay, well, we're here. Let's take the picture and go...

Rigby: Oh, no! This is just the entrance. Anybody can take a picture here. We are going to the real cage, down through there!

Wolverine: That's what I talking about.

_(Rigby turns around and points to a small door in the back of the cage that is open.)_

Margaret and Eileen: What?!

Mordecai: No way, dude. We're not going down there!

Iceman: Come on, are you chicken?

Rigby: Why not? I thought you weren't scared!

_(Rigby opens the door with a sinister laugh)_

Mordecai: Rigby! Awww...

Eileen: Well?

Margaret: You coming?

_(Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and X-Men go through the door)_

Mordecai: Rigby?!

Rigby: Whoa, awesome!

Iceman: Amazing!

_(Rigby runs down an aisle of various bear cages)_

Mordecai: Aw, Rigby! Where are you?!

Rigby (from a long distance): Hurry up!

Iceman (from a long distance): Wait for me, Rigs!

_(Eileen looks inside a cage as she is passing by that holds a stray bone)_

Eileen: Feels like we shouldn't be in here...

Margaret: Rigby, come on!

Jean: Bobby, please! Stop it!

Rigby (from a long distance): I'm not stopping 'till I find Death Bear!

Iceman (from a long distance): And you have to find us!

Mordecai: Dude, quit messing around!

Wolverine: We're not kidding around, bubs!

_(Rigby and Iceman laughs from a long distance)_

Mordecai: Dude, forget it! We're going back. Come on you two.

Wolverine: Let's go, they just waisting our...

_(Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen and the X-Men are one second on their way back only to hear Rigby and Iceman screaming)_

Mordecai, Margaret, and Eileen: Rigby?!

The X-Men: Bobby?!

_(They all race down to the end, hoping to save Rigby and Iceman)_

Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby!

Cyclops: Iceman, where are you?!

_(Rigby and Iceman is on the other side of a wall. They jumps right in front of the gang with a loud scream. It scares them so much that Mordecai and Margaret are holding each other, and all of them fall down on their butt. In despite all of this, Rigby and Iceman is laughing hysterically.)_

Iceman: Oh, snap! We got you all good!_ (Iceman Laughs)_

Mordecai: Dude?! What the heck?!

Wolverine: What's wrong with you?!

Rigby: Oh, man! You all should have seen your faces! _(Rigby laughs)_ You really, you really believed! _(Rigby laughs again)_

Storm: That's wasn't funny!

Margaret: Dude! You almost gave us heart attacks!

Eileen: We thought DEATH BEAR got you!

_(Rigby laughs hysterically)_

Rigby: Death Bear's not real! It's just a myth! You guys totally fell for it!

Wolverine: (Show his claws) You both lucky that I won't slash you turds apart.

Iceman: Alright, we're sorry. Take an easy, Logan.

Mordecai: Whatever. Can we go back to the house now?

Rigby (while trying to regain his breath): Sure, sure. But let's take the picture first.

_(Rigby sets the camera on a rock and sets the timer. The gang lines up for a picture)_

Rigby (while running to the gang): Okay, get ready.

Eileen: Hey, what's this door for? _(She is referring to a metal door that is in back of them)_

Rigby: I don't know, I'm not a zookeeper.

_(The camera captures the moment, and takes a picture. The picture comes out through the slot of the camera)_

Rigby: Sweet! Ha ha! Man, I got you guys good, you gotta admit it!

Mordecai: Yeah, yeah...

Wolverine: Whatever.

_(Mordecai and Margaret walk off, leaving Rigby, Eileen, and the rest alone)_

Eileen: Well, you got ME good, Rigby!

Rigby: Yeah, Death Bear's really going to be living down here. _(Rigby knocks on the metal door, pretending that Death Bear is in there)_. Uh, hello? Death Bear? You home?!

_(Rigby and Eileen let out a small laugh)_

Eileen: Yeah, uhhh, _(Eileen knocks on the door) _the pizzas you ordered are here!

Cyclops: I won't do that if I were you two.

_(Rigby and Eileen let out a small laugh_. _The camera then goes back to Mordecai and Margaret)_

Margaret: You were holding me pretty tight for someone who is not scared!

Mordecai: What? No! You were totally holding onto ME!

_(Mordecai and Margaret let out a small laugh. The camera then goes back to Rigby and Eileen. Rigby is shaking the developed photo trying to make it appear.)_

Rigby: Aw, man! These things take forever to show up!

Eileen: Actually, you're not supposed to shake it.

Rigby: Oh, hey, do you know what this piece does? _(He points to the lens of the camera)_

Eileen: Yeah, you see, you just turn it, like this.

Iceman: Uh, guys?

_(Eileen turns the knob on the lens. The metal door that Rigby and Eileen were knocking on opens very slowly_. _The camera then goes back to Mordecai and Margaret.)_

Margaret: So, you still wish you were watching a movie?

Mordecai: No, this was pretty fun, I mean, I got to hang out with you, so, that's all that matters.

_(Margaret lets out a small laugh)_

_(The camera zooms in on Mordecai and then Margaret with romantic music playing in the background. Mordecai puckers his lips, and leans over, hoping to kiss Margaret)_

Margaret: Uh, Mordecai?

Mordecai (in a drifting-off, in-love voice) Yeahhhhhh?

_(Margaret pulls his head over to her lips, hoping to kiss Mordecai, but then, she notices something in back of him)_

Margaret: What's that?!

Mordecai: Huh?!

Wolverine: What the...?

_(It turns out that the door really DID hold Death Bear, and he is making an apperance (at the worst, possible time), creeping through the door, disgruntled, as Rigby described him back at the house_. _Eileen and Rigby let out whimpers, and then Death Bear lets out a huge growl, showing his breath which knocks off Rigby's orange beanie hat. They both step back towards Mordecai and Margaret, and Death Bear lets out a huge growl, scaring the daylights out of the four of them, including some of the X-Men. They run out hoping to lose him.)_

Rigby (while running for his life): OH MY GOSH! DEATH BEAR'S REAL!

Mordecai (while running for his life): Oh man, I am so going to kill you for this, Rigby

Eileen (while running for her life): I think Death Bear's going to take care of that!

Margaret (while running for her life): Quit it! Don't say that!

Cyclops: X-Men, retreat!

_(The gang, still in hot pursuit, run through the hole in the cage. Death Bear fits through perfectly, stating that Death Bear was the one who made it. They keep running until they get back up to the house. The gang runs through the door, and Mordecai slams the door shut, trying to block Death Bear from coming in. This is unsucessful, as Death Bear uses his pickelhaube on his head to try to charge in the door. Mordecai backs away with the rest of the gang)_

Mordecai: Quick! Everybody barricade the door!

Wolverine: Everyone, go! I'll take care of this bub. _(Claws his showing)_

_(Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and the X-Men go look for furniture to barricade the door with)_

Eileen: I'll call animal control!

Rouge: Let me come with, sug.

_(Eileen and Rouge goes to a nearby phone, and punches in the number for animal control. Meanwhile, Margaret, Rigby, and the rest use a cabinet to barricade the door, and Mordecai uses a bookshelf. Death Bear throw Wolverine to and demolishes the entire front entrance, knocking Margaret, Rigby, and the rest to a corner, and Mordecai and Gambit trapped underneath the bookshelf. Death Bear then sees Eileen and Rouge, on the phone with animal control)_

Animal Control Operator: Hello, Animal Control, Hello?

_(Death Bear then moves in. He walks toward Eileen and Rouge. Meanwhile, Rigby is with Margaret in a corner, squealing very similar to how Muscle Man squeals. Mordecai and Gambit gasps.)_

Mordecai: Eileen!

Gambit: ROUGE!

Wolverine: Rouge, no!

_(Mordecai and Gambit lifts the bookshelf and frees themselves, and Wolverine gets up. They runs toward Eileen and Rouge while Death Bear is creeping up on them. Eileen and Rouge, still on the phone, is whimpering in fear. Suddenly, Death Bear charges toward Eileen and Rouge, hoping to kill them, but out of nowhere, Mordecai, Gambit, and Wolverine tackles Death Bear so hard that Death Bear goes right through a wall. Margaret now has a expression on her face.)_

Eileen (still on the phone with animal control): Yes, come quick! It's Death Bear!

Mordecai: Everyone upstairs, quick!

_(The gang runs up the stairs. Death Bear is on the bottom growling at them)_

Eileen (with Mordecai still running up the stairs): Animal Control is on its way!

_(Two Animal Control officers charge in through the kitchen door, with tranquilizer guns aimed at Death Bear)_

Animal Control Officer #1: It's Death Bear, take him down!

_(They both rapidly fire at Death Bear, but none of the trainquilizer bullets are powerful enough to knock out Death Bear. Death Bear then judo-kicks one officer, and then roundhouses another officer. Meanwhile, another officer jumps from a rope, only to have Death Bear slice his arms off.)_

Animal Control Officer #2: I wanna go home...

_(Death Bear then throws another officer onto the balcony where the gang is. Mordecai picks it up, and tries to get the safety latch off, accidentally shooting Rigby with a tranquilizer bullet in the process.)_

Rigby (in slow-motion voice): Whattttt thhhhe heck, mannnnnnnn?

Mordecai: Sorry!

Iceman take the tranquilizer bullet away from Mordecai.

Iceman: Guess it's up to...

Iceman Accendently shoot Wolverine.

Iceman: Oops.

Wolverine (in slow-motion voice): Yoooouuurrrr dddeeeeeaaaadddd, bbuuuuuuuuuuubbbbb!

He take it from Iceman and shoot him.

Iceman (in slow-motion voice): Coooooooommmmeeeee ooooonnnnnnn, mmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn n!

Then, Cable take the tranquilizer bullet, and give it to Mordecai.

Cable: Cyclops. Fire as you can, NOW!

_(Death Bear lets out a huge growl, then charges up the stairs. Mordecai screams his head off, and sweating crazy trying to take down Death Bear by rapidly firing at him, Cable and Cyclops yelling and firing as well with Mordecai. It doesn't work, even though thirty bullets went in his face. Death Bear makes it to the stop of the stairs. Mordecai, still screaming and sweating, tries to take him down. Rouge tough Death Bear and get all of its energy. Eventually, Death Bear has enough tranquil in his system and all energy is gone to knock him out. Mordecai tries to catch his breath and Cable and Cyclops was tired from stopping Death Bear.)_

_(The scene transitions to them outside the next morning watching Death Bear being airlifted by helicopter to an animal sanctuary)_

Eileen: Aww, poor Death Bear.

Mordecai: Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Those animal sanctuaries are like five-star hotels.

Jean: Glad this nightmare is over.

Margaret: Hey, so thanks for saving all of our lives and stuff.

Mordecai: To be honest, I was pretty scared.

Margaret: Yeah, but that's what made you brave. So, I'll see you later, yeah?

_(Margaret hugs Mordecai)_

Mordecai (with Margaret still hugging him): Yeah... cool.

_(The camera goes back to Eileen and Rigby)_

Eileen: You weren't exactly brave, Rigby, but you are pretty cool.

Rigby (still with a tranqulizer dart on his shoulder): Thannnnks, you tooooooo!

Iceman (still with a tranqulizer dart on his neck): Whhhaattt abboooouuttt, uuuusssss?

Wolverine (still with a tranqulizer dart on his chest): Shhhuuutttt uuupp, buuuubb.

Margaret: So, hey! How did that picture turn out?

_(Rigby takes out the picture, only to show that he only took a picture of their feet)_

Mordecai: Aw, what?

All: Rigby!

_The End_

* * *

So that's my remake of the Episode, which included the X-Men. It's not my best remake, but I done my best. Check out my other stories and review. Til' next time. Peace!


End file.
